Silent Wish
by Aria Miyuki
Summary: Fictogemino. Kosong–hanya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tapi apabila itu yang diinginkan oleh kakaknya, Giotto, ia rela akan melakukannya. Walau itu sama saja membunuh perasaannya. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula dirinya hanyalah 'Dame-Tsuna'. Sungguh, tidak apa-apa. /Dedicated to: Natsu Yuuki. RnR?


Kosong–hanya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tapi apabila itu yang diinginkan oleh kakaknya, Giotto, ia rela akan melakukannya. Walau itu sama saja membunuh perasaannya. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula dirinya adalah…

 _Dame-Tsuna._

* * *

 **Silent Wish  
By : Miyucchi sang Cappuccino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn owned by Amano Akira**

 **.**

 **Warning(s) : AU-ish, OOC, Typo(s), Alur Kecepetan, DLL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[FICTOGEMINO]  
[Dapat dibaca dari atas kebawah, bawah keatas]**

 **(Dedicated to : Natsu Yuuki. Sorry for SUPERDUPERLATE!Present)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

"Jadi, apa kau sudah puas?" Dirinya tersenyum kecil– _pahit_ –, menatap dalam-dalam iris sang kakak, Sawada Giotto–atau sekarang, Vongola Ieyasu.

Tsuna tahu. Tsuna tahu dirinya adalah seorang _dame–_ payah, tidak berguna, ceroboh, lemah, tidak pintar, _beban hidup belaka_. Karena itulah, apabila _hanyalah_ ini yang diinginkan _dia_ –Giotto, dengan senang hari dirinya akan melakukan.

Seutas senyuman terpampang di wajahnya. Namun itu bukan senyuman yang biasa dia pakai–melainkan senyuman kosong, yang penuh akan kekecewaan. Pemuda _blonde_ bisa merasakan rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"A-apa yang kau maksud, Tuna-cha–" Kalimat Giotto terhenti saat melihat ekspresi Tsuna.

"…Kumohon," Sang _brunette_ memohon dengan suara parau, tak mengindahkan kalimat lelaki itu. "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _Giotto-senpai_?"

Giotto meringis mendengar perkataan adiknya. "A-ayolah, Tuna… _chan_. Kau tahu, bercanda juga ada batasnya… 'kan?" Dia berbisik pada akhir kata.

Tsuna terkekeh, dan berangsur-angsur menjadi keras dan… pahit. Ya, dirinya tertawa keras–membuat Giotto mundur satu langkah. "Apa yang kau bilang? Bercanda? Omong kosong? Maksudmu– _April Mop_? Pfft," Dia mengusap ubun-ubunnya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkannya? Huh? Jangan berbohong, _Giotto-senpai._ " _Kosong–_ itulah yang dirasakan pemuda tersebut. Entah itu hatinya, atau pikirannya. Bisa saja keduanya. "Aku mendengarnya. Semua kata-kata yang kau ucapkan hari itu. Ternyata kau sama saja dengan yang lain."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! Hentikan omong kosong ini!" Teriak sang beriris biru histeris. Amarahnya sudah diujung tanduk. "A-apa yang kau lihat itu hanya bercandaan biasa!" Serunya sedikit tergagap–takut dengan kenyataan bahwa _itu_ sudah terbongkar.

 _ **BAM!**_

Pemuda _brunette_ itu terdiam sesaat, sebelum menjatuhkan setumpuk kertas di meja sebelah mereka. Pandangannya mengeras. "Aku sudah tahu," Desisnya penuh amarah– _sakit hati, kekecewaan, kesal, terkhianati–_. "Kau berencana mengeluarkanku dari rumah 'kan? Dokumen-dokumen ini kutemukan di lemari _._ Surat perpindahan ke Italia. Identitas palsu. Adopsi. Menghilangkan namaku dari daftar keluarga. Mengganti nama." Ia mendengus saat sang kakak terhenyak. "Ya, aku memang payah. Bahkan _okaa-san_ dan lelaki brengsek itu membenciku. Tapi aku tak menyangka, kau turut serta dengan mereka. Dasar picik."

"K-kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Giotto berusaha menenangkan Tsuna. "Dengar, Tsuna. Semua hal yang kau dengar itu hanya muslihat! Kau tahu, mu–" Omongannya dihentikan oleh sebuah tamparan.

"…Kenapa kau harus berbohong, _Onii-san_?" Tsuna berbisik pelan–sangat pelan, lebih dari cukup untuk membuat hati Giotto retak. "Kalau kau tidak menginginkanku, bilang saja. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menyayangiku. Kau tidak perlu selalu melindungiku. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengasihiku. Bukankah itu yang kau harapkan?" Dia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan senyum terlebarnya–menutupi airmatanya dengan poni.

Giotto hanya terdiam. Mulutnya memang terbuka, namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Lidahnya terasa kelu. "A-… …" Dirinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Perkataan adiknya benar–dia merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan adiknya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia melupakan Tsuna, ataupun bersikap acuh tak acuh kepadanya. Tapi– _apa benar dia membencinya?_

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi, _Onii-san._ Kau sudah muak 'kan denganku?" Dia menghadap sang kakak– _full face, beruraikan airmata_ –dengan sebuah senyuman terpampang diwajahnya. "Aku sudah mengetahui segalanya. Apa yang kau dan keluarga _mu_ inginkan. Seperti yang kalian minta, mulai hari ini aku adalah Tsunayoshi. Ya, tidak ada marga–hanya nama. Salam kenal, _Giotto-senpai._ " Ucapnya bernada sarkastik.

Lelaki _blonde_ itu terdiam mendengar ucapan sang adik. Giginya menggertak, mengutuk kebodohannya di masa lampau. "T-Tsuna…"

"Aku bukan lagi adikmu, Onii–bukan, Giotto- _senpai._ Aku tidak ingin mendengar kebohonganmu."

Lelaki _brunette_ itu menghela napas getir, menatap pemuda _blonde_ dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk membaca ekspresi pemuda itu. Mulutnya kembali terbuka dan mengucapkan,

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau menyayangiku. Kau tidak tahu, betapa sakitnya ketika mengetahui orang-orang yang kau kira mencintaimu, ternyata sama saja dengan yang lain. Membuangmu ke dasar kegelapan."

* * *

I'M STILL ALIVE AHAHAHAHAHAHA–/shot

Ah, betapa sukanya saya membuat fictogemino~ Cepat dibuat, words-nya gak perlu banyak-banyak, dan nusuk~ *ngelus-ngelus lappie*

…Kayaknya karena udah lama gak nulis, kemampuan tulis-menulis saya jadi _drop_ ;w;)

Dan fic ini dipersembahkan khusus kepada **Natsu Yuuki** a.k.a. Yuuki-nee! :D Maaf ya lama banget, WB itu kejam… /nangos

 _Saa ne,_

 **Review, please?**


End file.
